


virgin. {pt1}

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Ultimate Wingman Nanami Chiaki, hajime is a raging virg 8), hajime is also a loser but it’s endearing, trans!nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: chiaki wants hajime to get laid so she takes him to a strip club to see some boobies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: komahina oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	virgin. {pt1}

**Author's Note:**

> echo is nagitos stripper name

music was pounding over the speaker system as hajime walked in. it was his 21st birthday and chiaki insisted on bringing him here. 

"if you want me to get laid why'd you bring me to a strip club?" hajime called over the music. 

"i want you to see a pair of real life tits before you try to have sex with a girl" chiaki called back.

"i've seen your boobs" hajime replied

"that was once and i'm a lesbian. now go get em tiger" chiaki said pushing him towards the stage. the music changed from upbeat dance to something slower than before. the lights changed as well, most of the club now dark. a couple of spotlights turned to the stage as the dj spoke

"next on stage, echo dancing to candy by doja cat" the dj spoke into the microphone before sitting back down. hajime quickly took a seat next to the stage as the dancer came out. he was tall and thin, wearing a fishnet top with a tiny cropped hoodie over it. he also had on neon pink hot shorts, thigh high rhinestoned fishnets, and black and neon pink pleasers. hajime watched him in absolute awe as he moved gracefully across the stage. hajime watched him dance, setting money on the stage as he danced. about half way through the song the dancer moved away from the pole and went over to hajime who he'd lowkey watched set money on the stage the whole time. 

he kneeled in front of hajime and gave him a flirty smiled he grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest between his top surgery scars and let him run his hand down. hajime stared at him, mouth hanging open he had a light blush on his cheeks as offered echo money with his other hand. 

"thank you darling" the dancer smiled as he took the money. he tucked it in his waistband before walking to the other side of the stage. hajime swallowed harshly and watched as echo walked away from him. 

after echo got off stage hajime ran back over to chiaki. he was still blushy and flustered when he got there. 

"can you ask him for a dance please- i can't do it. say it's a gift or something-" hajime begged. 

"you're pathetic" chiaki said rolling her eyes. she walked over to him. she tapped his shoulder a little.

"hi- my friend over there really wants a dance from you but into chickenshit to ask you himself." chiaki smiled. echo stifled a laugh and bit his lip

"yea that's not surprising- he looked like was about bust just from touching my chest" he teased. chiaki covered her mouth to keep from cackling. once she chilled she brought echo over to hajime. he waved a little to echo with a nervous smile on his face. chiaki sighed and rubbed her temples. echo giggled at hajime's innocence and awkwardness- he found it endearing. he offered his hand out to hajime.

"follow me darling" he said as hajime grabbed his hand. he lead him back to a private room. he sat hajime down before pulling off his hoodie. he crawled into hajime's lap and moved his hips slowly. he then ran his nose from hajime's shoulder up his neck to just below his ear

"what's your name darling?" he asked softly 

"h-hajime" he stuttered out. he stayed as still as he possibly could, trying not to touch echo. he didn't know much about strip clubs but he knew rule number one was never touch the dancers. echo sat up and ran his hands over hajime's shoulders.

"you're so tense- please try to relax hajime." he said letting his hands settle at hajime's hips. 

"i-i'm sorry i'm just scared i'm gonna mess up or something" hajime said looking away from echo. echo turned his face gently and smiled softly 

"you're gonna be fine sweetheart" he said climbing out of his lap. he started dancing as the next song came on, losing his clothes as he did. once he was left just in his shorts shoes and fishnets, he strutted over to hajime and got back into his lap. he grabbed hajime's hand and ran his hand down his chest again, moving his hips in time with the beat. hajime's breath caught in his throat. he grabbed the money off the arm of the chair and offered it to him. echo chuckled a little before leading hajime's other hand to his shorts 

"tuck it in there" echo smiled. hajime looked up at him one more time to make sure it was okay before tucking several twenties into his waistband. echo put his hand on the back of hajime's neck before speaking

"you're so sweet and innocent- it's precious" he laughed a little. hajime frowned a little and looked away. he was so embarrassed that he was 21 years old and this is the closest thing he's gotten to intimacy. echo noticed and tilted his head back up

"it's okay haji- it's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said cupping his face 

"i-it is. i'm a 21 year old virgin- it's sad" hajime said quietly. echo frowned and pulled his head up again. 

"let's focus on this right now okay? you're paying for the dance you might as well enjoy it right?"echo said running his thumb over hajime's lip. he nodded a little in response cheeks getting flush again. echo lead hajime's hands to his hips and ground down his hips a little. hajime got so worked up from echo that the little bit of touch is what sent him over the edge. hajime pushed echo off him not wanting to get cum on him.

"i-i'm so sorry oh my god" hajime said still out of breath. he was so embarrassed- he couldn't believe he just did that. echo chuckled a little and grabbed him some tissues.

"you're not the first customer and you won't be the last hun-" echo said making sure he was clean. once he had he looked up at hajime. he knew he shouldn't ask and he knew it was frowned upon but right now he didn't care- he really just wanted to ruin hajime's innocence. 

"do you need a ride back to your place?" echo asked not so subtly 

"no um-i came with my friend." hajime said confused as he met chiaki. echo chuckled a little and pulled hajime out of the chair.

"hajime baby- this is my not so subtle way of trying to take you home. you agree and come with me and we take care of that vcard problem" echo explained 

"oh- ohhhhh" hajime said realizing. 

"my names nagito by the way- don't tell anyone here okay?" nagito smiled leading him out. hajime explained what happened to chiaki, ridiculously embarrassed before leaving the club with nagito.


End file.
